Crusader: Darkness Rising
by OfficialUSMWriter
Summary: An old evil stirs, something dark and powerful; something that sets its cold, cruel eyes on the small planet of Earth. A Warrior must rise to the challenge to overcome this tedious enemy, but he can't do it alone. On Earth, he must ally himself with the young heroes attending S.H.I.E.L.D Academy, or else every hero will fall and evil will rein supreme! {OC!}
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So, this was a story I was supposed to post a LONG time ago, but my forgetful memory prevailed and I forgot *hangs head in shame* Anyway, this is a story being written by both myself and author (and fellow friend of mine): Nobel Six**

 **Although, if were being honest,Nobel does most of the work, I just write some scenes and give advice where I can XD This is one of my first stories dealing with OC's, its gonna be intense! And I hope you all enjoy it as well. Nobel wanted to post the story on my profile, instead of his, cause he says I'm more popular and he wants his story to get off on a good start (he sounds really excited, so now I'm excited!)**

 **I hope you guy like!**

 **Disclaimer: Because those are important! We, Nobel Six and I, do not own Ultimate Spider-Man, Disney/Marvel does! We only own the plot, which (let's be honest), Nobel Six does most of the work, so a LOT of it goes to him XD**

 **ENJOY! (THIS IS FOR YOU NOBEL SIX)**

 _Prologue_

 _At first, all Crusader could see was a looming darkness. It was cold and inky, and the black atmosphere shifted and danced like plumes of obsidian smoke from a dying candle. It compressed around him, closing in and snuffing the breath from his lungs just as a rush of chilling, and ruthless energy would creep along his spine and leave him shivering with the cold. A dangerous feel haunted these caper shadows, like a demon watching quietly while waiting to make their presence known._

 _All of a sudden, his setting changed. The darkness dripped away like paint from a canvas to reveal the true, horrifying picture. Around him, Crusader saw the remnants of a city, crumbling and falling to ash. Buildings lay in crumpled heaps, like tossed away pieces of paper. A few blocks of architecture remained standing, including a once noble tower with the once brightly lit letter 'A' adorning its side, now torn from its respected places and tossed on the ground like yesterday's trash. Fires lit up the destroyed city, filling the sky with heavy clouds of suffocating black, and restricting any other source of light through its thick folds._

 _After millennia of studying the stars and its life, Crusader found himself identifying this once major city as: New York City, Earth. He was aware of this little planet, and its highly intriguing abundance of super-powered individuals. It was not supposed to look like this, though. The last he saw, it was thriving with life, constantly moving on its way for survival. Now, though, all that remained was the remains of its spectacular pillars, and the tower belonging to that world's team of most powerful heroes: The Avengers, now shunned and cast away._

 _What could have caused this? Surely no villain living on Earth could accomplish such a dastardly deed. Crusader's question was heard, and then the terrible sight burned away and he reappeared in a room inside the still-standing Avengers Tower. The floors were polished dark wood, and the walls a demeaning black. Torches were stuck to the walls, as if the occupant had attempted to give light to the room, but even with its flames, all light seemed to be sucked away from the form sitting upon a throne at the front. The throne itself was mighty and majestic, yet so cruel and beautiful in a sick and twisted way. It was obsidian, metal mixed with the bones of deceased humans, along with two human skulls used as arm rests, and a variety of jewels haughtily adorning it. The figure sitting on top of this demented structure sat lazily, legs crossed comfortably with a velvety cloak fall down by his feet. Crusader felt his breath catch and his heart beat frantically as he recognized the deathly pale skin, slick back hair, and malicious smile that the figure wore with such ease. Fear pulsed in his veins, but anger pooled with it in his stomach. What was he doing here? He-he couldn't be here! Crusader was sure, he saw this man go with his own eyes._

 _At that point, he noticed the decorations placed abundantly around the room. He saw the dented shield of the noble Captain America tacked to the wall, the might hammer of Thor stuck solidly in the ground, the dirtied helmet of Nova, the venom gauntlets of Black Widow, the sunglasses of Power-Man, the dragon symbol of Iron Fist, and the torn mask of Spider-Man, as well as so many others placed among the room like decorations, trophies and spoils of war. The image left Crusader sick to the stomach, and he glared at the figure on the throne. "What did you do?" Crusader demanded._

 _The man didn't hear, as his attention was turned to the door hastily opened. Five people walked in, their forms straight and uniform, as they marched in front of the man before bowing before him. Crusader recognized them as well. He saw Danny Rand, the mighty Iron Fist, his suit torn where the dragon symbol had been snatched from its place and hung for looks. He saw Ava Ayala, White Tiger. Her tiger amulet remained by her, but her posture remained stout and resilient. As for Squirrel Girl, her tail was frizzled and stood on end, her costume torn and singed in some parts. He then saw Cloak and Dagger, both looking a little scuffed up, but otherwise unresponsive. One thing they all had in common, though, was the red glowing look resonating from their eyes, just like Cloak had when was under Dormammu's control_

 _"He is ready for the execution," Squirrel Girl announced. Her head remained bowed and her tone was bland and emotionless, like a puppet._

 _The man smiled wider, and hummed in satisfaction. "Wonderful," he nodded. "Oh, how I've waited for this day, for him to pay for the crimes he committed against me. I've waited for so long to finally spill Crusader's blood at my feet, and toss his body to the rats he belongs with."_

 _Crusader gasped, stepping back a little. "What?" He demanded, "Why…" but he was interrupted as Cloak teleported out. A moment later he returned, and Crusader saw a version of himself clasped in chains, and kneeling before the man who so rightly wanted him dead. Suddenly the room spun, and no longer did Crusader watch, but now he was actually placed before this evil man, bound and helpless. Crusader's head was bent down low, as he refused to look up._

 _The man smiled wickedly, producing a sinister sword from the folds of his cloak, the edges sharpened to its extent. The man stepped forward until he stood right in front of Crusader. The sword was brought up to his chin and forced Crusader to look up into his eyes. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" The man asked, almost giddy with excitement. "For too long. Any last words Crusader? Beg for mercy, or apologize, and maybe I'll spare you a less painful death."_

 _Crusader's eyes were wide with confusion. What was happening? Why was this happening? How did this come to be? "I –I don't understand," Crusader gasped as the sword dug farther into his throat, enough for a drop of blood to run down his neck. "How did this-"_

 _"No?" The man continued, as if Crusader's words fell upon deaf ears. "Defiant till the end, I see. Good-bye, Crusader. I'll relish in seeing your miserable and pathetic life seep from your body." The man raised the sword high above Crusader, before swinging it down._

 _"W-wait!" Crusader cried, trying to back away, but as the sword was mere centimeters from his neck, everything disappeared into a black void. The chains melted from Crusader's body, and he sucked in a deep breath as he was once again captured in the essence of a never-ending darkness._

 _Only this time, a new presence lurked in the darkness, something powerful, yet gentle. A female voice, as soft as feathers, and cool as water, spoke to Crusader, echoing all around him. "Magnus awakens!" She whispered. "You must stop him! You must stop Magnus! The well-being of Earth depends on you. Awake Crusader! You must act fast! AWAKE!"_

Crusader bolted up from his bed, body slick with sweat and breaths coming out in labored puffs. The blankets were twisted around his shaking form, and fell from his bare chest. He could still feel the remains of the dream linger: the suffocating darkness, the tightness of the chains all ghosting over his feverish skin. Normally, he wasn't frightened so easily. Usually, with his black Venom Spiderman-like suit with the shape of a cross on the front, the spiked shoulder guard, and the red cape, he usually was the one doing the scaring.

He worked to calm his heart, as he slowly fell back into his bed. Crusader looked out of the window near his bed, where the silver rays of two moons shone from the sky and sent shadows cast over his room. A cold breeze drifted inside, causing goose bumps to break out on his skin. "Magnus is awaking," he whispered to himself, voice carried out with the remnants of the breeze, and floating listlessly in the sky where no one seemed to hear. Tap-tap-tap. The sound of loud knocking came from Crusader's front door. "Come in. It's unlocked," he said as h

Aug 16He worked to calm his heart, as he slowly fell back into his bed. Crusader looked out of the window near his bed, where the silver rays of two moons shone from the sky and sent shadows cast over his room. A cold breeze drifted inside, causing goose bumps to break out on his skin. "Magnus is awaking," he whispered to himself, voice carried out with the remnants of the breeze, and floating listlessly in the sky where no one seemed to hear. Tap-tap-tap. The sound of loud knocking came from Crusader's front door. "Come in. It's unlocked," he said as he continued to pace nervously in his living room. The door opened, and a beautiful women stood before him. She wore a beautiful green and white dress that was lined with jewels and bird feathers. Her steely grey eyes seemed to stare right into his soul as she eyed him. She had a friendly yet tired smile on her usual cheery face. "My Lady," Crusader said as he bowed in respect, for the woman in front of him was his planet's ruling elder, Elise Starlight.

"Crusader," she said as she also gave a slight bow. "For what purpose have you requested my presence at such an early hour?" She asked while letting out a small yawn.

"He awakens," Crusader whispered, as if he was afraid of what he was saying.

Despite the whisper, Elise heard it clear as day. "You don't mean, 'The Fallen One', do you?" She asked him, fear eminent in her usually calm voice.

"I'm afraid so, Magnus is waking up," Crusader confirmed grimily. He thought he heard Elise inhale sharply, but she composed herself just as quickly.

"Are you sure of this?" she asked seriously, for if what Crusader was telling her proved to be true, the safety of their world, as well as others, would be in immediate danger.

"I believe so," Crusader answered, which earned a frown from her.

"What do you mean by, 'I believe so?'" Elise questioned him.

"I received a warning through a vision," Crusader answered.

"A vision, you say?" Elise asked, rubbing her chin as she pondered all possibilities. "You know, Crusader, that visions are rarely accurate, even for someone like me who sees them all the time," she lectured.

"I know that, but I heard a voice warning me-." Crusader began before she raised her hand to silence him.

"You heard a voice? Describe it at once," Elise ordered.

"It was a disembodied voice, but it was female, and I could not see who was speaking, but she

did not seem like a threat," Crusader explained.

Elise proceeded to hang her head in contemplation as she considered several options. After several minutes, she let out a sigh. "If what you say is true, then you must leave at once," she said as a golden aura took shape and engulfed her right hand. She pointed a single finger to the right of where Crusader stood, and a golden portal materialized from thin air. "The Divine gate will take you to Earth. Make haste, Crusader, for if Magnus is indeed stirring, we don't know how long it will be before he awakes and makes haste to Earth. No matter what happens, he cannot gain control of that planet," Elise lectured as Crusader stepped in front of the portal. "May God watch over you and give you guidance. I, too, will be watching your progress. Feel free to contact me anytime if something comes up," she said as she gave a small bow.

"May God watch over you as well, Elise," Crusader said as he too gave a bow, before jumping into the golden portal.

To be continued…

 **(Sorry about it looking weird when I first posted! I hate it when the chapter does that!)**

 **Anyway, hope you guys liked!**

 **-OfficialUSMWriter out!**


	2. Arrival in New York

Upon exiting the Divine Gate Crusader was clutching his head in pain. For it was not because of the journey, it was because of the voices that flooded his mind. Millions of voices on planet Earth filled his brain at once.

"Shut up, I beg you." Crusader requested in a painful whisper. The voices where causing a rift to form within him. For Crusader knew that his powers where divided into two halves, one good, one evil, and all the mixed thoughts on this world where causing them to war with each other.

Each side was fighting for control. "Let the rage burn inside you Crusader, let it consume you," his dark half whispered to him.

"No Crusader, these people need your help. You must not give in to temptation." his light side countered.

"I said enough!" Crusader yelled, having lost his patience. Both voices subsided at once.

"They stopped... for now..." Crusader said as he let out a sigh. He knew the voices would be back, for as long as he remained on Earth, they would be fighting each other. But for now he had bought himself a little time, until they would inevitably fight again.

"Now that I have those two under control, it's time to figure out where exactly on Earth Elise sent me." he pondered.

"You have been sent to New York City." a familiar female voice answered. Crusader turned to his right and saw Elise standing before him, well at least an illusion of her.

"My Lady." Crusader said with a deep bow.

"Now is not the time for formalities, Crusader," she began with a distasteful tone, "As you know, time is of the essence."

"Indeed it is. Sorry about that, old habits." he apologized to his Elder.

"No apology needed." she said with a small laugh.

"Let's get down to business. Why have you sent me to New York City?" he asked his elder.

"Do you really not know the answer, Crusader?" she asked him.

"If I knew the answer, I wouldn't be asking."

Elise cracked a small smile with a curt shake of her head, "I suppose you have a point." she mused. Turning with a sweep of her hand, the Elder gestured to trees and grass surrounding them, where in the distance huge towering buildings touched the sky.

"Where are we?" Crusader asked, taking in the landscape. It certainly wasn't the most beautiful place he's ever seen, but Crusader always held a wondrous mind for nature and its beauty. Elise looked over the landscape as well, and even though she too has seen wonders more awe-inspiring as this, the Elder was smiling.

"Central Park." she answered.

"Central Park?" Crusader parroted. His mind was still a bit murky from the sudden drop on Earth, as well as the harsh clash of voices in his head. But slowly his head was bringing its self together, and Crusader found himself recognizing the place. "Aw, Central Park." he repeated with an assured shake of his head. "Yes, I remember it now."

Elise nodded in satisfactions, "Good," she said. "Sense you are aware of your surroundings, and your knowledge of Earth doesn't fail you, I am relieved to know that you can find your way with no further assistance."

Crusader turned back to Elise, body rigid with tension. "Leave me?" he questioned. "But you have yet to tell me of what I seek. What is here that will assist with the fight against...Magnus." at saying the name, the temperature seemed to drop several degrees. As if the Earth couldn't handle the mention of the creatures horrid self.

Scowling slightly, Elise straightened her shoulders, "Don't forget your training Crusader," she scolded lightly. "Names have more power than most realize, especially on an ill-protected planet."

Crusader nodded meekly, "Forgive me my Elder." he apologized, bowing his head humbly. Elise nodded, "You are forgiven." she replies. "Besides, even I am not sure of what your obligated to do here.

That was the frustrating bit. As Crusader worked on wrapping his mind up together again, he felt a faint tugging throughout his body. As if someone had hooked onto his soul and was tugging at him to follow. "Something is here..." Crusader muttered, wetting his lips as he focused on the tugging feeling. "Something powerful."

"Well, then you must find it." Elise said, her hands were clasped smoothly behind her. Something brought you here for a reason Crusader, something very powerful indeed - even I can feel the remnants of its power, and it hasn't honed toward me."

"I'll hunt night and day until I find what is here in New York, I think this city might have answers." Crusader said with a determined tone.

"God bless on your journey Crusader, keep in mind your powers are greatly weakened on earth, so be sure to not over exert yourself or you could send your powers into flux and cause them to shut down, and you will need time to recharge." Elise warned her champion to which Crusader gave a smile, or at least she thought it was a smile under his mask.

"I will heed your warning, my lady, but I will now be on my way." Crusader said with one last bow of respect before the illusion of his ruling elder was ended and Crusader now stood there alone in the abandoned Central Park. Crusader began walking out of the thick forest that resided in Central Park and headed towards the exit to the park. However just as he was at the edge of the forest a magazine floated towards him and landed at his feet. Crusader picked it up and looked it over, observing the fashion people now wore, for it had been Centuries since he had last been on Earth.

"I think maybe I should use some of my power to blend in and look more human, since I do after all look rather out of the ordinary." Crusader thought to himself as he closed his eyes and began concentrating, willing his Heavenly power to create an illusion shield that made him look normal to everyone, all the while keeping his body the same. But then he remembered his Elders warning about using his Heavenly magic sparingly.

"Maybe this would be more effective." He thought as his cape suddenly engulfed him and twirled around him before seeming to vanish without a trace. Where the hero Crusader stood now stood a man in his early thirties, he had slight brown hair with a small beard of the same color, he wore an outfit making him look like a Pastor. Crusader instead of creating an illusion around him had changed his whole body to look human, so that he could blend in more easily.

~ Crusader, using a small portion of magic, created a mirror and observed his disguise. He no longer wore the cape or outfit he arrived on Earth in. Now he wore a simple, but incredible nice, black suit with a white button up shirt, as well as an accompanying crisp pair of slacks, and a pair of shining black shoes on his feet.

Crusader hummed approvingly as he viewed himself from all sides. "Better," he muttered; with a wave of his hand the mirror rippled before seemingly evaporating into thin air. Straightening his jacket a little, Crusader glanced around the park. It was still empty, aside from him. He hadn't realized earlier how early it was in the day, the sun was just starting to peek into the park, and sent a fascinating sparkling glimmer across the park as sunshine caught on dewdrops.

Looking briefly left to right, Crusader could already hear the bustle of New York and turned toward the sound. He hurried through the park, though a small part of him silently took in the wonderfully green scenery all the same.

As he got closer to skyscrapers towering above, the number of New Yorkers increased in the park. Now early morning joggers made their steady trek across cement pathways, as well as a few people who were just out for a morning walk. A homeless woman was asleep on a park bench shaded by overhanging leafs. Crusader frowned.

The woman was wrapped tightly in a thick, but old looking, coat, she kept tossing and turning in her light sleep, no doubt because of the hard and painful looking surface of the bench. An unpleasant feeling sprouted in Crusader chest at seeing a person, a woman no less, out sleeping with no real shelter to protect her from bad weather. Of course the weather wasn't bad _now_ , but weather on Earth can (supposedly) be very unpredictable at times.

Crusader changed his direction toward her, to see if he could do anything to help, but a small voice in his head stopped him. _No Crusader, think of your mission! That is your first priority. This woman will be no better off if Magnus comes to power._

Crusader grimaced unpleasantly, but turned on his heels nonetheless to keep moving. He wanted to help her, but alas, the voice was correct. The women wouldn't be any better if her world got conquered and destroyed by Magnus - he could always help her when his mission was complete.

He walked fast, following the sound of car horns and shouting. Soon enough he exited Central Park and found himself standing on the busy streets of New York. It was loud, and fast, and a faint, dirty smell permitted the area - a wonderful place to start.

Start how? Crusader wasn't entirely sure. For now he'd just keep his senses on alert for any dark signs of Magnus. Crusader straightened his suit jacket and turned to a random direction and started walking, blending in perfectly with the crowds.

Crusader walked along the streets at random, if he learned anything throughout the years, it was that fate always got her way. Whatever is was that he needed to do first, it would come to him overtime. Hopefully it would be sooner rather than later, but Crusader understood the importance of patience.

He walked deliberately, with his head high, but humble enough not to grab any unwanted attention at the same time.

Time passed though, the sun rose higher in the sky till it was high noon. It had got considerable hotter, and due to his weaker physical state, Crusader could feel the temperature beginning to affect him.

He stopped by a street-side vendor and bought a soda with the money he materialized in his jacket pocket. Once bought, Crusader sipped his drink under the shade of a shop and watched silently as the city continued without him. It amazed him really, how a planet so young and new to the cosmos (compared to other planets), could be bustling with so much energy. Earth didn't know just how much attention gets drawn to it; well, in contrast to bigger, and much more powerfully planets that is. Especially because of its..particularly interesting super-powered inhabitants.

Crusader mused silently at the thought; he finished his drink and threw the empty can into the trash and continued his discriminate journey through New York.

Though, not long after his rest-stop, did Crusader finally get a sign as to what he was looking for. The tugging sensation Crusader felt earlier pulled harder as the being looked up and caught sight of a tall, intimidating tower with a bright and prominent: A, glowing on the side of the building.

"Avengers Tower." Crusader murmured quietly to himself.

Crusader had hoped that he could perform his mission without associating the super individuals of this world; the more people that got involved, the more people that could get hurt. But it was hopeful thinking, and Crusader didn't honestly think he could successfully finish his mission without any superheroes finding out.

Besides, their help would be invaluable, and Crusader supposed it really was for the better. Without hesitation Crusader changed his direction so he was walking toward the tower; as he walked he thought of different ways he could get inside to talk to the Avengers.

He could try impersonating one of the staff members of the tower, a guard maybe...or perhaps he could use a bit of magic to transport himself to their living quarters. Though Elise did warn him to try and not use his magic, especially because he now had a limited supply.

As Crusader was deciding, a muffled scuffle down an alleyway pulled him from his thoughts. He stopped and looked curiously toward the quiet sounds; there was a small scream of "HEL-" before it was cut off abruptly.

Crusader bolted down the alleyway. He ran quickly till he got farther down, where ahead he saw 4 people surrounding one smaller person.

"Lookie what we have here?" Crusader heard one of the guys laugh ruefully. "What's a pretty thing like you doing around here."

There was a whimper from the smaller person, one of the 5 people, a guy, had his hand pressed tightly over the women he was pushing into the wall. Crusader saw him rip the woman's purse from her hands and threw it to someone behind him.

"See if she has anything good in there Rex." the man ordered. "I think I might have some fun with our little prize."

There was a cry of panic from the woman, before Crusader jumped to her aid. Crusader clasped his hand over the guys' shoulder and shoved him off. "I'm sorry Sir, but that is no way to treat a lady." Crusader growled.

Having been taught with the highest of manners and respect, it absolutely infuriated Crusader to see a woman being treated this way. He, personally, held a high regard and admiration for women; Crusader understood the power and trials that many woman face, and to see one being wrongly ganged up on and taken advantage of...it never failed to anger Crusader.

"Wha-?" the guy muttered, before glaring at Crusader. "Who the hell do you think you are? Get outta here before me and my gang decide to give your pretty face makeover." the guy muttered mockingly under his breath and shook his head as he turned back to the woman.

"It matters not who I am." Crusader replied, grabbing a hold of the guys arm again. "Though I do thank you for the compliment, I never really thought of myself as pretty." with that Crusader twisted the guys arm into a breaking position, before throwing him into his gang and sent all of them into a piled heap on the ground.

The leader got back up, he wiped a bit of blood from his mouth where he accidentally bit his lip, before glaring intensely. "That's it, come guys, let's mess this fuc-"

"I do not appreciate foul language." Crusader interrupted and walked casually up to the group. The leader growled and his group all rushed Crusader.

Crusader dodged the punch of the first guy, and caught the fist of another. He smoothly pulled the guy forward and knocked him into another guy that was coming up behind Crusader. Without pausing, Crusader swiftly turned around and kicked the leader in the abdomen and threw a fourth guy into the leader. They both went sprawling on the ground.

Guys 1 and 2 were back on their feet and swung aggressively at Crusader; Crusader dropped down and swept both of their feet out from under them, before jumping to his feet and kicking them both squarely in the chest, and back-flipping off and landing smoothly back on his feet. Guys 1 and 2 hit the wall and fell back into a groaning pile.

Guy 3 regarded Crusader wearily and skirted around him. Crusader watched him closely for any attacks. But then Guy 3 smiled, looking at something behind Crusader. Before Crusader could whirl around, something hard smacked into his head and forced him to one of his kness. Crusader groaned slightly from the aggressive hit and rubbed his head where a deep ache started.

"Ah, not so tough now, are ya?" the leader sneered, hovering above Crusader with a crowbar in hand. Crusader faintly wondered where the metal bar came from.

The leader went to hit Crusader again, but Crusader caught the bar this time. The two locked into a struggling battle with the leader pushing Crusader down, whereas Crusader was pushing upward. As they fought, Crusader kicked out with his leg and hit the leader in the kneecap and sent the gang member falling to his knees with a pained shouted.

Crusader smoothly tore the bar from the man's grip and knocked him out with a quick blow to the head. He looked at the last guy, who looked at Crusader fearfully and sprinted away. Crusader threw the bar with precise aim and hit the goon in the head, knocking him unconscious and to the ground.

Crusader glanced around the alleyway; the gang was unconscious and the woman was still in the corner, looking to be in shock, but otherwise unharmed. Crusader brushed off his clothes and retrieved the woman's' purse from the ground.

He approached the woman, who pressed herself closer to the wall with wide, fearful eyes. Crusader gave her a gentle smile and handed her purse over to her. "Here you are. It'd probably be best if you left, I'll call the proper authorities."

The woman hesitantly grabbed her purse, and clutched it to her chest. She glanced at the exit of the alleyway and back at Crusader, she nervously edged away. Crusader nodded and back away.

The woman gave Crusader a small, grateful smile and whispered "Thank you," before sprinting out of the alleyway. Crusader turned back toward the unconscious guys and rubbed his head where it was still aching.

He needed to contact the police; for that it he at least needed a phone. It'd be easy to create one, but Crusader did need cut back on using magic. These guys probably had one though…

Crusader sighed and knelt next to the closest guy and started rummaging through his pockets. The first guy didn't have a phone, so Crusader moved to the next one.

But then a voice above said, "Knock em out and take their wallets - classic gang shenanigans, right?" Crusader looked up to see a figure in thin red and blue spandex with a pair of wide reflective lenses.

The figure jumped down and landed in a crouch in front of Crusader, "I'll admit it though, you dress way more nicely than the usual common crook." Crusader got to his feet.

"Aw, you must be Spider-Man, I'm afraid I know little of you. Please, call me Crusader." Crusader introduced himself with a small bow.

Spider-man rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Aww, Crusader. So...does that mean you're like some sort-of new supervillain. The names kind of cool, but your outfit could use some work. Fancy-smanshy business man doesn't exactly scream: nefarious villain." Spider-Man paused for half a millisecond. "Or are or some sort of new superhero, let it never be said I'm not open-minded."

"I'm afraid your mistaken." Crusader replied. "I'm no 'nefarious villain', nor am I a superhero."

Spider-man hummed to himself, "So...did you not beat up these guys?"

Crusader glanced at the bodies, "I did knock them unconscious, but-"

"And you were rummaging through their clothes, yes?"

"You are correct, but I'm afraid you don't-"

"Sorry dude, that's all I need." Spider-Man shot two lines of sticky white goop at Crusader, who quickly dodged and moved away. Spider-Man shot two more, Crusader jumped off the wall and flipped safely to the side.

"Your pretty quick on your feet." Spidey noted.

Crusader moved closer to Spider-Man, "I don't have time to fight you, I need to get to Avengers tower."

"I agree on the time thing." Spidey replied. "Fury is giving me only 10 minutes to report to the triskelion, so let's just wrap this up and...wait, why do you need to go to Avengers Tower?"

Crusader frowned a little, he still didn't want to involve so many people; he didn't know much of Spider-Man, but he could tell this was just a kid. And Crusader definitely didn't want to involve children in his feud with Magnus.

"I'm afraid I must be going." Crusader said, and quickly turned to leave. But a web caught him in the shoulder and pulled him back slightly.

"What do you need with the Avengers?" Spider-Man repeated more firmly. "If you plan on hurting them, then…well...not that you could hurt them. They're are Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, after all...but still!"

Crusader scowled, he needed to get out of there. He grabbed Spider-Man's web and pulled softly; only enough to disorientate him. But Spider-Man was more focused than Crusader though and quickly found his bearings; Spider-Man pulled on this webs and swung Crusader into a wall. However Crusader quickly vanished in a flash of green and appeared before the rather startled web-slinging hero.

"You are starting to annoy me," Crusader snarled as he felt his darker half gradually gaining an advantage over him, " _He has no right to interfere with Continuum business..._." his dark half whispered as he dodged another web by jumping over the attack. "Maybe you're right..." Crusader thought to himself, his green eyes swiftly changed into a deep red.

"And...you just got creepy all of a sudden." Spider-Man noted a tad nervously as he shot a string of web shots at his opponent rapidly. However, this time Crusader simply raised his hand, which was glowing with a red aura, and held out his open palm in a 'stop' gesture. The web shots stopped and hovered in mid-air before Crusader pushed his hand towards the young hero and shot them back at him with much fury. If not for the heroes spider sense, he would not have been able to dodge the attack.

Spider-Man watched as the web hit into the wall with enough force to rattle the bricks there. "Whoa," the arachnid gulped. "So glad that wasn't me…"

"No!" Crusader yelled to himself as he realized what he'd almost done. His eyes fluttered from red to green, back to red, and finally settling to their true green. "I cannot afford to lose control like this." he muttered under his breath.

"Spider-Man you have no idea what's at stake, so please let me leave." Crusader strained, trying to reason with the wall crawling hero, to which Spidey's answer was a web shot to the face which blinded Crusader and forced him to his knees trying to pull of the webs off.

"Umm..." Spidey hummed nervously, unsure of how to respond - for once. "I don't know, you seem crazy powerful, and maybe letting your roam New York like an extremely powerful lost puppy isn't the best idea...wait...why am I even telling you this. Hold still will ya?" he hesitantly webbed Crusaders hands behind his back. Crusader knew he could easily use his magic to escape, or better yet, revert back to his normal Spawn like form and escape, but suddenly Crusader had a thought.

"Very well," Crusader said as he lied down face first on the ground. "I surrender,"

"Well that certainly makes my job eas - holy cannoli, really?" Spidey gaped at Crusader in shock, before his eyes narrow and he studied his opponent intensely. "Why are you surrendering so easily? Nothing is this easy…especially when it comes to my life."

"Where might you be taking me To jail perhaps?" Crusader asked, ignoring the Spiders accusing tone.

"I don't know if I'm taking you anywhere!" Spider-Man stated, pointing a critical finger at Crusader. "No one just... _gives up_ like that! So either you're some kind of rookie, or you're new to New York."

Crusader with-held the urge to roll his eyes, "Would it be more convincing if I tried to kill you?" he asked, albeit a bit sarcastically.

"Hmm, maybe…" Spider-Man hummed half-heartedly as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I should consult a certain one-eyed, super agent pirate." Crusader raised an eyebrow at him.

One-eyed, super agent pirate?

As if on cue, a small beep emanated from Spider-Man's wrist and a communicator appeared there. Spider-Man brought the device up to his face. "Oh, yeah there Nick. I was just about to call you."

" _Cut the excuses." replied a sharp voice. "Where are you? I gave you 10 minutes, and yet, you fail to show_."

"I, uh...got caught up with something." Spider-Man replied.

" _Don't you always_?" the voice retorted.

"This is different!" Spider-Man insisted. "I think this might be something major."

The voice was quiet for a moment, maybe struck silent with the seriousness in the arachnids tone. " _What is it_?" the voice eventually asked.

"Well, it kind of involves someone else too." Spidey admitted. There was a sigh from the voice, "I'll send a jet to pick you up. Stay where you are."

Spider-Man saluted at the comm, "Yes Sir," he dropped his arm and looked back at Crusader. Said man was looking back up at the arachnid in a partially-annoyed way. "Where are you taking me?" Crusader asked.

"I guess you just gonna have to wait and see." Spider-Man said, still looking unsure about Crusader. Crusader shrugged, and searched through his knowledge of Earth for some kind of, one-eyed, super agent pirate... But he smiled softly to himself none the less.

Spider-Man was a hero, thus he had a hero status and might know about the Avengers. Playing as the arachnids captive might pull in his favor. The two waited patiently, with Spider-Man sitting up on a wall and Crusader sitting cross-legged on the ground (still with his arms bound), for their ride to show up.

Soon enough a S.H.I.E.D jet purred above them.

 **Hope ya liked! ;)**

 **By: NobelSix and I (as if OfficialUSMWriter) we'll try and have the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
